


Just another day in the Potter household

by Till_IDie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Baby Harry, Family Fluff, Gen, godfather!Sirius, playful harry, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Till_IDie/pseuds/Till_IDie
Summary: James loses Harry at home (and seriously their home at Godric's Hollow is NOT big by any means how even), Lily is not pleased, Harry just wants to play and Sirius randomly crashes their house at the worst and best moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Harry leads his parents on a wild chase around the house and Sirius comes in the save the day! s̶o̶r̶t̶ ̶o̶f̶

"Thanks so much Sev, you don't know how much I appreciate you helping me get a hold of those materials for the potion experiments", Lily smiled through the phone.  
"No issue there Lils, I happen to know some people stocking ingredients in bulk for my private storage after brewing potions for so many years. If that's all...", came the seemingly stoic reply. Lily grinned," Yup! Don't forget to drop-by soon for dinner. Harry misses you."  
She hung up the phone smiling softly. She was really glad they pushed past whatever arguments they have had, when studying in Hogwarts. She felt a pang when she remembered how they really hurt each other's feelings during some of these encounters but they've learnt to put themselves in each other's shoes and reconciled. She pushed those memories aside as she yelled out, "James! Has Harry eaten yet?".

James was in the kitchen lazily mashing some boiled carrots in a small bowl decorated with snitches floating lazily on the sides. "Not yet. I'm still preparing the food", he replied.  
Lily exited the study and entered the kitchen. "Where's Harry?" "Oh he's sitting in the corner over there, playing with the conjured lights...", he trailed off as he turned to look, seeing only a few bobbing lights in the air and no Harry. He quickly paled as Lily gave a frustrated groan. "You should've kept a closer eye on him! You know his accidental magic is beginning to manifest!" "But! He was just so docile and quiet previously I didn't even realize he's gone!" James shrunk back a little, placing the bowl behind him, in the face of Lily's righteous fury. He then remembered something as he looked to where Harry was playing at. He paled even further as he quietly muttered, hoping Lily wouldn't hear what he just said. "He also might've been playing with the invisibility cloak?" "JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER!"

They started to frantically comb through the house cooing Harry's name hoping to draw him out quickly before anything disastrous could happen (Potter luck and all). They occasionally heard the soft whispers of cloth against floorboards or an occasional pleased babble that was always frustratingly out of reach. The search was made several difficulty levels higher due to 'James, you dolt!' 's carelessness at leaving something like the cloak so close to Harry unattended (James doesn't count now as a responsible adult that can properly keep a watch on babies prone to wandering).

Meanwhile, Harry giggled as he watch his parents get increasingly frantic in their search for him. To him it was sort of a hide-and-seek game, not unsimilar to the ones Lily likes to play where she suddenly disappears when two hands appear. He'll disappear too! And suddenly pop out like she usually does which always makes him excited and giggle. His crawling speed increased as his excitement rose. Daddy was playing too! This is fun he thought with a pleased gurgle, which immediately had Lily's head snapping in his direction. However, with his faster crawling he narrowly missed her and quickly hit the bottom of the stairs where he peered up at the high daunting steps that leads up to the second floor. Fortunately for him, and unfortunately for his parents, his magic sensed his intent to go up the stairs and the next thing he knows, when he gave a confused blink and a little disoriented wobble, was that he was now looking down the stairs he now seems to be at the top of. He didn't question it and blew a happy spit bubble as he continued on his merry way.

About an hour later, time really flew in the midst of the chaos occurring in the household, Lily was on the verge of tears and James was bleakly sitting against a wall in the living room still quietly calling out for Harry. Lily, in her frustration, furiously turned on her husband. "HOW COULD YOU NOT WATCH HIM MORE CLOSELY? YOU KNOW HOW UNPREDICTABLE ACCIDENTAL MAGIC COULD BE AND HOW PLAYFUL HARRY CAN GET AT TIMES." "I'M SORRY! I JUST TURNED AWAY FOR A QUICK SECOND TO PREPARE HIS FOOD AND HE JUST DISAPPEARED! I KNOW IT WAS IRRESPONSIBLE OF ME TO PLACE THE CLOAK SO NEAR HIM AND TURN MY ATTENTION AWAY BUT YOUR CONVERSATION WITH SNAPE WAS TAKING SO LONG AND HE WAS GETTING HUNGRY AND I HAD TO MULTI-TASK WHICH LED TO THIS!" He ranted back. Lily's face slowly grew as red as her hair, "SO YOU'RE BLAMING THIS ON ME NOW?! FOR TAKING TOO LONG TO TALK TO SNAPE? I KNOW YOU STILL DON'T LIKE HIM MUCH BUT THIS HAD TO DO WITH MY JOB! IT WASN'T JUST A SOCIAL CALL AND I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU TO TAKE CARE OF HARRY PROPERLY FOR AWHILE!" Their argument escalated quickly and they were having a furious shouting match, half distracted from their search for Harry in their anger and desperation.

The door suddenly slammed open with a dramatic, "I'M HERE~ MISSED ME?" Sirius sang out before double-taking at the messed-up state of the house and at the dishevelled appearances of the two adults. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" He awkwardly winced at the thought of putting himself in the middle of a fight. He never was good at resolving those, being too carefree and flippant with his remarks. James suddenly thought of an idea, perked up and threw himself into Sirius' arms. "Padfoot! You can help us! Turn into your animagus and help sniff out Harry!" "Uh, sure? Is he lost or something? This house isn't big you know." "Yes! But he took James' invisibility cloak and wandered off in it! And somehow he's been avoiding us really well!" Lily added on, exclaiming, trying to quickly give him a gist of what happened so that he could quickly help them in their search. They had gravitated towards the sofas in their explanation, with Sirius on one side and the distraught couple on the other. 

Sirius looked around the living room in wonder at the amount of disorder Harry have managed to leave behind in his 'game' before spying a small blue lump(?) heading speedily in his direction on fours from the corner of his eye. Harry, in his haste to reach Sirius have totally forgotten that he needed to hide underneath the invisibility cloak and have just taken to dragging it in his hands like a blankie so that it would not hinder his movements and he could reach Sirius faster. It was almost like he was automatically programmed to seek Sirius out the moment he steps into his home for his usual dog ride around the house on his animagus form and it has been a long while since Sirius last came to visit and he wants his dog ride now! He squealed loudly seeking to swiftly cover the last bit of distance between him and Sirius. He was bored of hide-and-seek already anyways. They weren't making much headway in seeking him out in any case.

Both wide-eyed frazzled parents dumbly stared as Harry climbed onto Sirius' lap with his aid and started loudly parting his cheeks with chubby hands loudly exclaiming, "Doggy! Doggy!". Sirius' boisterous laughter broke the silence as he proudly proclaimed, "I found him!" "No you didn't...he found YOU," James grumbled under his breath, sagging relieved, against the sofa backing. Lily quickly went over to Harry and started fussing over him making sure he went injured anywhere all the while gently chiding him for his actions. Harry just gave her a wide smiling patting her cheek as if in reassurance, before going back to demanding for his godfather to play with him with enthusiastic babbling and the word 'doggy!'.

James sat back on the sofa, an arm around Lily, the living room easily and promptly cleaned up with a simple bit of magic, keeping a contented, watchful eye on Harry, who was happily squealing with hands tightly grasping the dark fur on Sirius' back as he trotted around the living room letting around huffing sounds that are what a dog's laughter would sound like if they could.

Just another day in the Potter household. All's well that ends well.

**Author's Note:**

> First work please be gentle!  
> No beta so probably include tons of errors, feel free to correct me!


End file.
